The Little Wolf's Nightmare
by Damonischer Gott
Summary: Something is hapening to Toboe, something terrifying. Will he by okay? Or better yet...will everyone else? minimal YAOI, Blood, gore, cursing, the whole enchilada. M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

THE LITTLE WOLF'S NIGHTMARE

Summary- Something is hapening to Toboe, something terrifying. Will he by okay? Or better yet...will everyone else? minimal YAOI, Blood, gore, cursing, the whole enchilada.

Forward- Hello all, I am Liquid. A new author to all of you, but not to myself. I have been writing for quite a while. And...well...fuckit...I'm sure you're not here to listen to my life story, so...On with the fiction!

Disclaimer- I do not own anything Wolf's Rain or anything remotely similar, no matter how much I WISHED I did...it will most likely never happen...

WARNING: This story contains violent graphic situations (hence the previous statement about blood/gore...Durr...) and rated R for cursing, violence, and later chappies. (Lemons galore!) YAOI TobXTsu HigXKib TobXTsuXKib

"Hmm, hmm, hmm..."

"Stop it..."

"Hmm, hmm..."

"STOP IT..."

"Hmm..."

"I said stop humming!" Tsume shreiked, taking a swing at Kiba

"Alright!" Kiba said, ducking under Tsume's wild swing.

"I'd rather just have silence."

"Damnit guys!" A voice came from behind.

"What now?" Kiba asked, glancing over his shoulder.

"When are we going to eat!" Higei whined

"When we find something TO eat, smart one..." Kiba chuckled.

Higei's tummy growled ferociously, "Shit..." Higei swore.

"Tsume?..." Came a little voice from the very rear of the pack.

"What is it, Toboe?" Tsume answered, turning halfway around.

"I...I don't feel so good..." Toboe winced.

"Baka, you're just hungry." Tsume sighed.

"No...It's not that...its just...I feel...Weird..." Toboe almost whispered as he placed a hand on his head.

"Headache?" Kiba looked mildly worried.

"No...My whole body...is...Pulsing...Its like..." But before the little wolf could finish, he collapsed to the ground.

"Toboe!" Tsume yelped, running back to help the pup.

"What happened?" Kiba asked, joining Tsume by Toboe's unconsious form.

"Aw, he's fine..." Higei stated, "It's just heat exaustion...he'll be fine."

Nothing more was said as Tsume picked up the little one and carried him marriage-style accross the dunes, following shortly after a cautious Kiba, and constantly

bitching Higei.

"Kiba, I'm worried..." Tsume sighed.

"Why?" Kiba cocked and eyebrow.

"It's Toboe...I'm worried about him..."

"Oh, settle down," Kiba said, patting Tsume's back heavily,"He'll be fine, higei said it was just heat stroke, remember?"

"Yeah? Well how many times has Higei EVER been right?"

"...Hmmm...Good point..." The two laughed heartily, but deep inside, something was eating away at the back of Tsume's mind...something just wasn't right.

Tsume sat up with a start due to a faint whimpering coming from behind a nearby rock.

"Toboe!" Tsume blurted as he jumped up and sprinted over to where the pup lay, whimpering and twitching.

"Toboe!" Tsume said as he put the pup's head in his lap, "Toboe, are you okay?"

"..." Nothing.

"Toboe!" Tsume shook him at an attempt to stir him from his unconsious state.

Still nothing. Toboe only remained crying and thrashing in Tsume's arms, clawing at an unseen target.

"Shhh," Tsume began running his fingers through the pup's red locks, "keep quiet kid, 'y don't wanna wake anyone else up do ya?" Toboe began shaking and whimpering again and not even Tsume's patented scalp massage couldn't stop it this time.

"Tsu...me..." Toboe whispered as he shook, "I need you...with me...please..."

Did Toboe just say that he NEEDED Tsume with him! I mean, one would understand that another might WANT them to stay with him, but NEED?

Toboe began crying again. Silent streams of consealed emotion trickled down his cheek and onto Tsume's lap. Tsume reacted on impulse, doing what mothers would do to calm their young. Tsume bent down and brushed a soft, comforting kiss on Toboe's forehead, immediately stopping his tears and trembles.

"Tsume no..." Toboe whined, "Don't leave me...I...I can't be alone..."

"But I'm not..." a moment of clarity hit Tsume like a sack of bricks, he was just dreaming...A nightmare...A fever dream, nothing more...Hopefully...

"Wake up, lazy," Tsume felt a firm nudge in his side. His half-hearted answer was a hand waving randomly in the direction of the disturbance, then a tired grunt.

"I said wake up!" Tsume found out the hard way that a sharp kick in the ribs was the perfect way to wake a sleeping wolf.

"Hey!" Tsume barked, "Whats the big deal?" He looked up into the pale face of a smiling Kiba.

" 'dja have a good sleep?" Kiba smiled again.

"Mmm, hmm...it was oddly warm last night..." He finished before throwing his hands up to the sky to work the kinks out of his shoulder.

"Well, that might be because you had a blanket...well...in some sort anyway..." Kiba laughed and strolled off to meet up with Higei and assist him with the morning hunt.

"What blan..." Tsume looked down and saw a smiling Toboe lying in his lap with his head resting squarely on his bare midriff. That was when he realized that he must have dozed off last night whilst comforting him in his sleep. Toboe looked so cute. His big, soft eyes shut tight, keeping him locked away in his own dream world. His firey red hair gently waving in the breeze, silently rivaling the red of his shirt. Even the light patch of blush across his face was heartwarming. Wait...The blush! Tsume frightfully placed a hand across Toboe's head in order to test his temperature, keeping wary of fever. Nothing. His forehead was the same temperature as it was last night. So if it wasn't fever...What WAS it?

"Mmm, Tsume..." Tsume looked down as he heard his name being muttered by the little wolf, a wide grin was plastered on the young wolf's face.

"Yes Toboe?" Tsume asked. No answer. Was he still asleep? ...Well...If he was, then...Why say his name?...Could Tsume's suspition be true? That would explain why Toboe ALWAYS want's to walk with Tsume...and sit with him...AND alwasys asks for HIS help first...Why would it come up now? Did Toboe...dare he say it...

_love _him?

Heheh...srry 4 playin the ending out so long...and damnit, that chappie wansn't as long as I'd originally planned...O well, I'll just have to make up for it later...so..i guess...untill next chapter!

"Remember: Always proof read your work, just to make sure you don't any words" - I have no idea... just wanted to put that quote


	2. Chapter 2:The Terror Begins

FWD: Hey guys and gals of all ages, I'd like to thank all of you that reviewed this story, especially LZfOx1379

because she(Or he...srry!) was the first to review!

SNIFF It makes me so...choked up...SNIFF...To see all of you who liked this fic...actually...there weren't many of you at all...damn...I'll have to kick it up a notch so everyone will tell everyone else ablout this story...after all, it is in the Horror catagory...Muhuhahahahha! (I dont know what the hell i'm doing...Do I?) O, and sorry for such a bad ending last time...o well, at least it wasn't a cliffy!

DSC:I do not own wolf's rain or any of its characters in any way, shape, form...cheesecake...mommy...wait..what was I saying?

WARNING: This story contains graphic violence and death, vulgar language(Swearing! EX.Fck,Sht,Dmn,Btch,ETC.) And...well...yaoi (Male+Male relationships) (of course!) but only a little yaoi! its not like a lemon(Yaoi SEXXX!) Dont like, dont read...well...maybe even if you dont like it that much you might wanna read this...but if you HATE IT WITH A PASSION!...I think you should leave...now...hurry up...the story is starting soon...

I will repeat the last few lines because...well...just because damnit!

_"Mmm, Tsume..." Tsume looked down as he heard his name being muttered by the little wolf, a wide grin plastered on the young wolf's face._

_"Yes Toboe?" Tsume asked. No answer. Was he still asleep? ...Well...If he was, then...Why say his name? ...Could Tsume's suspition be true? That would explain why Toboe ALWAYS want's to walk with Tsume...and sit with him...AND always asks for his help first...Why would it come up now? Did Toboe...dare he say it...Love him?_

_Chapter 2 - The Terror Begins_

_"_Tsume!" Toboe called from across the field, a gun pointed at his left temple.

"Don't move wolf!" the murder-bound stranger called.

"Tsume, please help me!" Toboe's tears of terror were too much for Tsume to handle. Tsume cocked his body back, ready to bound across the field to get to the terrified pup. He knew he wouldn't be able to make it, if he even movved, the strange man would shoot Toboe, but what else was he supposed to do? Just then, Tsume saw two flashes of white and brown behind the man. He knew exactly what, or who they were...Kiba and Higei. Tsume let a faint smile curl to the corners of his lips.

"Three...Two...One!" At the end of Tsume's count, Kiba pounced from the left, and Higei from the left, they both latched their razor sharp teeth onto either arm of the stranger. He let out a loud screech and dropped Toboe.

"Run!" Tsume screamed to the pup. Toboe nodded and broke into a sprint, running as fast as he could, strait at Tsume. Tsume smiled as he saw the figure of Toboe getting bigger as he came closer to him. Tsume's smile was torn strait off his face as he heard a gunshot. He looked past Toboe's heaving shoulders, and a look of horror replaced it. Toboe stopped and reeled around to see what Tsume was staring at. Tsume's expression wasn't enough to describe it. Higei...Their friend...Their packmate...Their _brother_... was lying face down, his back torn open from the close range shot.Toboe's heart dropped into his stomache as he stared at the lifeless body of his friend.

"You son of a bitch!" Kiba's scream broke through the eerie silence, shattering what peace was left in the field. He jumped up and grabbed the man's jugular in his jaws, clamping down, and pushing back, attempting to end his life. a sickening sound filled the air as the man's windpipe was torn out. Within a matter of seconds, his sounds of choking and sputtering were gone. That was it...the man was dead. Kiba slowly started walking towards the other two, a slight lip in his front left leg. As the fighting spirit died away from the three, Toboe turned back to Tsume and began continuing is treck in order to reach his side. The silence was again broken as another shot sailed through the air, connecting with the side of Kiba's chest, sending him sprawling to the ground.

"Kiba!" Toboe shouted as he ran to his side. Tsume looked to the place where the murderous noise came from. He saw a small pack of those strange men, guns at their sides. Only one of the men, the one at the head of the group, had his gun raised. Tsume looked back at Toboe. He was sobbing over the corpse of Kiba, the one who found him, the one who let him join their small pack, his _father _in ways unexplainable...

"Toboe! Get away!" Toboe's head jerked up as he was thrown back into reality. He broke into a blind run towards Tsume, tears still streaming from his eyes. Tsume began running towards Toboe as well, his heart pounding in his ears. They collided and Toboe collapsed in his arms, sobbing like a small child.

Yet another shot was fired and out of pure instinct, Tsume spun around and covered Toboe with his body, causing him to take the bullet in the back.

"Tsume, no!" Tsoboe screamed, "Why did you do that!"

"Tsume coughed up blood and said in a fading voice, "Because...I couldn't just...let you get shot...you're my...best friend...you're...my only real friend..."

A faint smile spread across Toboe's tear sodden face. "I love you, Tsume..."

"I love you to...Toboe..." Tsume's heart felt like it would explode form all these feelings happening at one time. Toboe bent down and placed a light, passion-filled kiss on the dying wolf's blood covered lips. Toboe sat back up and smiled lovingly at Tsume. The glinting barrel of a magnum passed into Tsume's line of vision. Tsume tried to scream, yell, say something, anything to warn Toboe. but it was impossible. Toboe just sat there, either comletely oblivious of it...or...welcoming it...

A finger slid over the trigger of the gun as a final tear fell from Toboe's eye.

"I love you Tsume..." he said in a quivering voice. The trigger was pulled and a deafening sound filled the air...

"TOBOE NO!" Tsume screamed as he sat up, a blanket falling off his shoulders. Tsume slapped a hand to his forhead and found a cold, wet piece of cloth. He looked up as he heard footsteps coming towards him. One of the doorflaps to the tent was pushes away and Kiba stepped inside. Tsume blinked as Kiba sat next to him and pushed him back into a sleeping position.

"Promise you won't freak out..." Kiba said in almost a whisper, "But something's wrong...with Toboe..."

At that word, Tsume shot up and grabbed Kiba's arms.

"Whats wrong with Toboe?" He said in a very concerned voice.

"Well, it not really him...its his bahavior...He...He..." Kiba looked at the floor.

"What? What did he do?" Tsume looked like he was about to burst from the tension.

"He...Attacked somebody...a wanderer..." Kiba trailed off

"Is Toboe okay? Did he get hurt?" Tsume shook Kiba's arms violently.

"Danmit Tsume..." Kiba said, "Toboe _Killed _him!"

"...!"

Well? how'd yall like this chapter? dodges a rotten tomato Hey! at least I finished it! ...Sheesh...some people...Anyways...How'd you like this chapter? Did you like the dream intro? did you hate it? please review...even if you're a flamer... dodges another tomato ...Like that guy! Sorry for the long wait for the short chappie...but you might expect that from me...


End file.
